Ranma's last words of hope ( a story of Ranma's death)
by BestAuthor1000
Summary: Ranma has suddenly fallen very ill and he can't go on much longer. Rated T just in case :)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on pop! Just give me the last…" all of the sudden I had a random coughing fit that came out of thin air. Everyone looked at me in concern except my old man. Go figure.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane asked in worry.

"Akane," I started, "it was just a few tickles in my throat that's all. Nothing to worry about."

The family looked at me weird one more time before going back to breakfast. We ate in silence for the rest of the period except for when I had the cough every once in a while.

I didn't think I had a cold so I couldn't understand why I was coughing every so often. I changed into beat up clothes and went out to the dojo to practice. I continued to warm up when I heard a creak of the dojo floor boards. "Who is there?" I yelled. No answer returned my call. "Must be my imagination," I said to myself. I continued to warm up. Then I got out a punching bag to practice my techniques. I started practicing my chestnuts on an open fire technique, but in the middle of my fight with the punching bag I started coughing. Again.

"Ranma?" a voice I knew all too well asked. "Ranma are you sure you should be practicing now?"

"Akane, I appreciate your concern, but as I said earlier this is nothing you need to worry about." You can watch me practice if you want to though." I replied to her worried questioning.

"Okay." Akane sat down on the floor and watched me do my thing.

As I delivered my kicks to the bag I started to feel light headed. I decided to ignore that warning and continued to hit the punching bag. My vision started to blur and I suddenly couldn't hear. The last thing I heard was Akane yell "Ranma!" and even that was faded out. I started to look at her in panic, but I couldn't see anymore and I slowly crumpled to the ground. I woke up in Dr. Tofu's office. I looked around and finally came into contact with Akane's eyes. I quickly turned away from her. Then I saw Dr. Tofu walk into the room.

"How did I get here?" I asked. "Last thing I know I was at the dojo practicing."

"Ranma," Dr. Tofu began, "you shouldn't be moving or even talking so much as you are already." Just listen to what I have to say."

I nodded.

"Ranma, you seem to have suddenly gotten very ill. I tried to find what it was but the tests still haven't come back. It would be better if you didn't practice martial arts, challenge anyone, or accept challenges before I know what it is." Dr. Tofu said.

I nodded but in my mind I was thinking no way was a little cold going to prevent me from doing martial arts.

Akane and I walked home together in silence, but I thought I saw her looking at me in concern for a while. We finally reached the dojo and the Tendo house after what seemed like forever. It was just about night fall so we headed inside to house and I left Akane to go to my room.

I flopped down on my futon to think for a bit and before I knew it I was asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up staring at the ceiling. I sat up quickly, not remembering where I was. I took a look around the room and I laid back down having just realized that I was just in my room at the Tendo's. I started to close my eyes when I heard the creaking of the wooden floor boards. I didn't want anyone to know I was up so I faked my sleep as I heard the screen door open.

"Ranma, I know you're not asleep so don't try to fake it," Akane said as she walked over to me. She kneeled down to my side. "Everyone's worried about you you know. Why don't you go and talk to the family and let them know you are alright."

"Akane, enough! I am not worried and neither should you! I bet all I have is a little cold! So just quit it will you!" I yelled at her in anger. I honestly didn't think it was that much of a problem. Besides, she so didn't need to be like an over protective mother.

"Fine! Just know that when you are actually hurt I and need someone to cry to, don't come crying to me because I honestly won't care!" she yelled back at my sudden outburst.

She closed the screen door to my room and a few seconds later I heard her bedroom door slam. I punched my pillow mad at Akane, mad at myself, and mad at 's stupid illness talk. I felt like screaming, but instead I got out of bed, slipped on some shoes, and decided to go out for a nice one o'clock in the morning walk.

I quietly slid open my screen door and avoided stepping on the creaky floor boards. I then grabbed a jacket off of the coat hanger and headed outside.

I was halfway through the town when I decided that the walk was not helping me calm down. It was actually only seeming to make me madder than I originally was when I started the walk. Especially when I was continually coughing and sneezing, which was making the matters worse than they were.

I rapidly headed back to the house and tried to think of something else I could do to calm myself down.

When I got home I was so nuts that I slammed the door loudly behind me, not caring that it was around one thirty in the morning and everyone would be sleeping. I hastily dropped my jacket on the floor and kicked off my shoes, which ended up flying across the room hitting the wall, out of anger. I then started to walk towards the kitchen when something caught my eye in the dining room. I looked over at the dining room table and I saw my father and the Tendo's, all except for Akane, gathered around the long rectangular table. The group seemed to have been in deep conversation because no one noticed that I was standing right behind them.

"I don't understand…. I just can't see myself to picture Ranma doing that," Nabiki had said with the slightest hint of annoyance. "What I don't understand even more though I why you and Mr. Saotome had to wake me up at one fifteen to talk about such a silly subject daddy."

I sighed knowing that they were talking about me taking my walk at one in the morning. I honestly didn't care, so I continued to loudly shuffle my feet towards the kitchen. I could hear the whole group look at me in silence and I turned my head to look right back at them.

"What are you looking at!" I screamed at them as I walked in a sort of slowish march to my bedroom.

The family looked at me in shock with their mouths hanging open so wide that they could let flies and other bugs into it and they wouldn't even have known and they probably wouldn't have cared either.

"Daddy, I think Ranma isn't in a very friendly mood," Kuzmi said to her father.

"It appears so dear," said to his eldest daughter just as surprised as she was at my actions.

I was in my bedroom just sitting on my futon and I thought angrily _this isn't helping anything. _I went into the dojo as my last resort, knowing that practicing martial arts would help me calm down. After all, it worked for Akane. _Akane_. Something about her name crossing my mind in that moment made me lose it. I was sure I was going mad.

I screamed aloud with the yell of anger or yell of desperation I wasn't really sure, echoing repetitively in the dojo. Then I sat myself down on the floor with the wall behind me supporting my back and kept myself awake all night, being surrounded by the lonely silence which I secretly longed for.


End file.
